Savage
Savage (野蛮人) is the most dangerous Saiyan race of all Vegeta who is tougher and more rage like an animal. He was known as the Berserk since something happen to him long ago, during his training. Savage is an animal who will stand in his way. Two God of Destructions, Bane and Maul, admire him who have taste of blood like an animal that they could use him as their pet. Frankly, that Savage is not a God of Destruction, but very useful to him to be their secret weapon in coming future. But when they'd learn about Savage uncontrollable rage, The King send him in prison for his crime against of all Saiyan. As for the God of Destructions, they will use him when the time is right. He is also a cousin to Vegeta, which makes him a member of the Royal Saiyan Family. His goal is to kill Vegeta and take his place as the 'True King of All Saiyans'. Savage is the one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: The information about him was very little, yet the story of his background is very complex since none of them didn't wrote down to learn more about him. According to the legend, he was born with the most ooze that's cover entire body. At the age of 5, he murder his first and eat it like an animal in thirst of blood. Savage was indeed a monster or an animal since many teacher try to claim him down, but his power is far beyond like they're never seen before in their life. The King however, admire him, knowing this boy would be the symbol of power for messing with the Saiyan colony and the future to all his people. As an adult, he train nothing in the wild and understand how to control that power and mastering his ability. Savage take down so many great beasts for his hunger in his ravage control. He wear a similar armour like Vegeta, yet it was torn and broken, that Savage don't like clean and shine. But shine, however is from his curiosity effort for his collection. But, when he heard something arrive to his home and quickly run forward and see two God of Destructions who happen to be their same people, yet wearing different clothing when the King kneel in front of them when Savage try to attack them when one of them caught him off guard. One of them demand to know who is that animal from what he speak about, when the king said, "His name is Savage." Both of them look and curiosity and see huge amount of power on him. That this 'savage' the king call him that this animal could be the next God of Destruction or use him as a weapon. Those two from what he look at them are Maul and Bane. Savage was indeed an animal, until something went wrong with him, like he was forever animal. According to him, he cut off his own tail, like a true savage warrior. Until, later he was in prison for this crime against his own people or eat them for his hunger. Savage is one of the dangerous Saiyan race in history, except when it come to God of Destruction Bane and Maul admire will be the next future heir as the new God of Destruction. Powers and Abilities As a Saiyan, Savage was noted to be a child prodigy, being born with a power level of 12,000. When he became an adult, Savage became one of the most powerful Saiyans in the Absalon Empire and held the rank of 'Brigadier General'. Savage in his base form was able to compete against Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form and also was able to overpower Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. When he reached his Super Saiyan form, Savage was able to overpower Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms individually and also easily defeated Gohan in his Saiyan God form. Also in his Super Saiyan 4 form, Savage was able to compete against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 3 form. When transforming into his 'Super Saiyan Rose' form, Savage can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and also at times was able to overpower him. After transforming into his Super Saiyan 5 form, Savage can fight on par with Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms and overpower Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level is about 4,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''Savage possesses tremendous amount of physical strength as he is said to be physically superior to that of Saiyan Beyond God Shido. As a Super Saiyan, Savage's strength has increased to the point that he can easily destroy a planet just by punching its surface and easily surpassed that of a Super Saiyan Blue. As a Super Saiyan 5, Savage has strength that is slightly stronger than Suepr Saiyan 5 Shido. '''Superhuman Speed: Savage possesses a great amount of speed, as he moves so fast that it surpasses the speed of light. He is able to appear behind Super Saiyan Shido in an instand without him noticing. Superhuman Durability: Savage can endure large amounts of damage as he was able to tank Super Saiyan 2 Shido's Kamehameha in his base form and was unharmed by it. Godly Ki-Mastery: '''Savage can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Savage gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan Rose and the Super Saiyan 5. '''Universe Destruction: While not a God of Destruction, Savage can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Savage can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Dashing Punch - '''Savage attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. When in his Super Saiyan Rose Form, he simply rushes at the opponent and proceeds to punch him. * '''Demonic Rush - '''First, Savage punches the opponent in the face. Then, he hits them with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking them into the air. Finally, he punches them in the stomach before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. * '''Incomprehensible Technique '- Gaining this technique requires extreme training to gain mastery of the Super Saiyan Rose form so that it does not lose stamina when Savage transforms into it and back. With this technique, Savage faces their opponent as a Super Saiyan and when attacking or defending against the foe, he transform into a Super Saiyan Rose and back so fast that it is incredibly hard to notice. By doing this, Savage is able to conserve the energy that Super Saiyan Rose form would normally drain and by only transforming at brief moments can maximize the power of his attacks into an explosion of power greater than normal. Energy-Based Techniques * 'Ki Blast -' the most basic form of energy wave. Savage's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * 'Final Revenge Cannon -' Savage's most powerful beam attack, charged in a manner similar to the Kamehameha yet shot from only one hand. Savage only uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 5 form, and boasts that the sheer force of this attack is great enough to obliterate a galaxy if not controlled properly. * 'Galick Gun - '''Savage bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ''ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * '''Final Burst Cannon – This is Savage's Signature technique. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Galick Cannon – Savage delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Transformations Super Saiyan Savage obtained the Super Saiyan transformation, at a young age. However, Savage never obtains the 2nd and 3rd Super Saiyan states. Instead, Savage's normal Super Saiyan is at maximized power output, to the point where its strength was equivalent to a Super Saiyan 3. As an adult, Savage's normal Super Saiyan power has increased dramatically to the point that he is superior to that of a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Savage can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Savage obtained the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, while training in Planet Absalon. In SSJ4, he gained a 4,400x boost. Savage in his Super Saiyan 4 has gained tremendous power to the point that he is comparable to a Super Saiyan Blue 3. In this form, Savage can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 3 form. His power level in this form is about 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Savage achieved this form, after gaining God-Ki in his Super Saiyan Rose form. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, as Saiyans who have evil hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are actual deities. Savage's hair changes from dark-gold to light-pink and the eyes turn light gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and Savage glows with purple particles along with golden electricity during the transformation. This form is also the exact same form as the Super Saiyan Blue form. Savage's power in this form has increased tremendously to the point that he is slightly superior to a Super Saiyan God. In this form, Savage can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 2,600,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Savage achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Rose transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God' as is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God 4 forms, thus creating 'Super God Ki'. However unlike Shido's, Goku's and Vegeta's appearance as a Super Saiyan 5, Savage's hair and fur are silver-pink and has the same aura as his Super Saiyan Rose form, but reached to new heights. In this form, Savage can fight on par with both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. His power level in this form is about 65,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Savage and Vegeta - Savage is shown to have a great hatred towards his cousin Vegeta. Savage wants to kill Vegeta and become the 'New King of the Saiyans' Savage and Shido - Savage is also shown to have a hatred against Shido but not as great as Vegeta's. Savage's hatred for Shido has increased when Shido transformed into his True Ultra Instinct form in which Shido defeated him. Savage and Erion - Savage is extremely loyal towards Erion and would do anything to please him, which includes trying to kidnap Tohka. Erion seems to view Savage as a strong warrior, but also doesn't seem to hold much respect towards him. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Antagonists